everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talia September
Talia September is a 2020-introduced and all-around character belonging to the Ever After High franchise. She is the daughter of the seventh fairy from the fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty, who had changed the Dark Fairy's curse to save Sleeping Beauty from death. Character Personality Before she got into high school, Talia was the quieter sibling in her family, the sibling who got mistreated and used the most but no one bats an eye. Talia felt lonely from not having friends and being cast aside by everyone. Because she never learned to open up back then, she never knew how to interact with people other than her family but wishes she could tell at least one person her deepest, darkest secrets. When she finally had enough of being left out and not being cared for in the summer of eighth grade, Talia finally stood up for herself against her mother. Since she arrived at Ever After, Talia has been avoided by her peers because of an anonymous user who also attended her middle school telling everyone an exaggerated truth. To others, Talia's selfish and overly confident since she constantly praises herself. But in her eyes, she's only making up for what she should've gotten and she showed mercy by not taking it out on others. Appearance When Talia was first born, she had big blue eyes that sparkled in the Sun. Standing at 5'4, Talia has pale blue skin as well as black and purple waves. Her ears are pointed and arched eyebrows. On her back are a pair of see-through pink wings. Talia's usual attire consists of gold or silver jewelry and lilac outfits and sneakers, boots, or wedged heels. She has false eyelashes, a winged liner, and usually some contour and definitely concealer and foundation for makeup. Destiny Fairy tale — Sleeping Beauty The King and Queen had a christening for their first-born child, and they invited many people as well as seven fairies. At the christening, six fairies gave their blessing/gift and just when the seventh fairy was about to give her gift, an evil fairy who wasn't invited interrupts the christening. The Dark Fairy curses the baby princess that when she turns sixteen that she'll prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die, and when she leaves, the seventh fairy changes her original gift. Her gift was that instead of dying, the princess would fall into a deep slumber and would wake up when a prince kisses her. Destiny conflict When Talia signed the Storybook of Legends, she knew that she'd be following her mother's destiny—putting yourself at the very bottom to help your worst enemy's future daughter—a destiny she never wanted to fulfill. In the destiny conflict, Talia personally doesn't believe that the concept of Royal-Rebel should exist, but she signed the book during Legacy Day to avoid more unwanted trouble with her family and peers. After everything that has happened because of Raven Queen, Talia has moved from Royal to "Ex-Royal." Relationships Family Her mother is the seventh fairy from Sleeping Beauty. She was taught to love her mother (by her mother) no matter what, and even though Talia had a gut feeling that she was being used and possibly even emotionally abused by her own mother, she ignored it. She never understood why her mother favored her brother over her, since he was a Rebel and she was the one to keep pressuring her to sign the Storybook of Legends. Talia never knew much about her father other than that he was a wizard who left the family when she was at a very young age, which is why she doesn't remember anything about him. Her mother claims he left when Talia was born, but her brother claims it was when Talia was around three. Talia and her older and only sibling, Asher, have a somewhat complicated relationship. They can tolerate each other and act like normal siblings most of the time, but on extremely rare occasions they would treat each other like how Talia and her mother treat each other. They barely see each other anymore since Asher is a full-grown adult and has a job. Friends She never had any friends before high school and though she got along with some people, she wasn't sure if they considered her their friend. However, since attending Ever After, she considered anybody she liked as her friend. But because of the “rumor,” she only started a few conversations with a few people. The first person she talked to is Faybelle Thorn—she considers her “best friend forever after” though it seems to be only a one-sided friendship, which is why they stopped talking after a while. Talia also talks to Duchess Swan and considers her a friend, but they aren't that close. Duchess has also introduced Talia to Courtly Jester, and they immediately started getting along. Enemies Talia absolutely hates the Sleeping Beauty family. Her mother, ever since elementary school, has been pressuring her to care for the Sleeping Beauty family. To see Briar Beauty in two of her classes is already absolute torture for her. However, Talia appears to be fine with Briar's cousin, Rosabella. Outfits Gallery File:Placeholder File:Placeholder Quotes Trivia * When Talia was talking about her mom naming her after Sleeping Beauty's middle name, since this Sleeping Beauty story is a mixture of Perrault and Balise's versions of the story (so Sleeping Beauty's full name would be Sleeping Talia Beauty; note: Talia was Sleeping Beauty's name in Balise's version). ** However her mother would always use the same excuse about why she named her Talia: “Your names means to recite and as fairies, it is our duty to recite spells.” * Her last name September comes from her mother's last name, which means “the seventh month,” just like how her mother is the seventh fairy. Category:Females Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Lily's OCs Category:Royals